When a trench is dug into a street for wet or dry utilities installation, repair, expansion or upgrades, large, heavy and dangerous steel plates are used to cover the trench when work is not being performed within the trench. Placing steel plates on top of trenches prevents people, animals, and vehicles from danger or from falling into the trench. The steel plates secure any completed work or in progress utilities work. Steel plates are generally large and heavy, making the daily removal and replacement of the steel plates onto and off of trenches difficult, tiresome and dangerous work. Typically, steel plates are moved into and out of position by using a heavy-duty chain sling and a large backhoe or excavator.
It is widely known and accepted by companies who work with large, heavy steel plates that being anywhere near a hoisted or maneuvering steel plate is dangerous and can result in serious injury or death if a mistake is made or equipment fails. There are many reports found in the Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA) accident database that describe numerous serious or even fatal injuries that have occurred while working with or near steel plates. The majority of work sites still use old and dangerous practices of having workers hold or use their feet to stabilize the steel plates while being lifted onto or off of a trench. These very risky and dangerous methods unnecessarily put workers at risk of serious injury or death and expose companies to large hospital bills, legal fees, increased insurance premiums, costly delays and degraded safety ratings.
Current problem areas include injuries and electrical shock risk. Injuries include but are not limited to smashed feet or toes, amputation, broken legs, and other similar injuries. Electrical shock risk is a potential hazard which could result from the installation and maintenance of underground utilities such as electrical wires. Electrical shock is also a potential hazard when heavy equipment is positioned near aerial high voltage power lines or in other electric utilities work.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to introduce a rigid magnetic tag line safety tool. The present invention functions to solve the aforementioned problems by providing a worker with a tool that allows for complete control and stabilization of steel plates and other heavy steel objects being maneuvered by heavy equipment. The present invention does so while keeping said worker at a safe distance from the steel plate or heavy steel object. Use of the device functions to improve safety, reduce injuries, improve efficiency, reduce equipment damage, provide better insulation against electrical shock, and distance the user from hazardous steel objects being maneuvered into or out of position. Overall, the present invention is lightweight, durable, safer, and easy to use.